


Deviating from the Norm

by Hitzvl



Category: elsanna - Fandom
Genre: Andriod!Elsa, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitzvl/pseuds/Hitzvl
Summary: Opposition to change is nothing new. Everyone has always whispered of Androids rising up someday but no one truly expected it. And when it did? Debates tore throughout the world over the growing question; were androids alive? Are they human? No affirmed conclusion was settled upon, many torn between the moral implications and their growing fears. As a result any and all Androids who showed the slightest ability of self will were labeled as Deviants and destroyed enmass. ‘Could change still happen?’ became a whispered question as the months turned to years, uttering the word Deviant as damning as Witch had once been. So it stands to show that I, Annabelle Green, would fall in love with one. And I’ll do everything in my power to convince the world this infuriatingly perfect being is human. I only hope we can pull this off... It could very well change everything.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My computer has been busted and I’ve not have spare cash to fix it. YouTube has been a blessing and saved me a lot of money as I've diagnosed my problem and fixed it. Now I can refocus my attention to my other fics once again. The HMLAM story will be removed and redone. I’ve already hated how shitty the opening was and it’s a bit.. yeah. So. 
> 
> Anyhow- I just beat this video game, Detroit Become Human, and loved it. Sorta spoilers but not really I think? Check notes at the bottom to see what I mean. I am following the idea from this game to a degree but taking it for a longer ride with the Deviant discourse. You know, for the drama of it all. Or some shit.

** Deviating from the Norm **

****

**Prologue**

 

**~ Year 2032 ~**

 

A low hum filled the room as the lights responded to the thrashing across polished marble floors. Near child like giggles were heard and a harsh ‘shh-ing’ response resulting in more muffled laughter. A man in his late twenties slapped the taller man beside him. 

 

“For god’s sake man, keep it down! We are just renting this place.” 

 

“Oh relax Adgar, it’s suppose to be a celebration tonight, it’s 2032 for heaven’s sake!” 

 

Adgar scrubbed his face, pausing to scratch at the stubble at his jaw before fixing the other man with a stare. 

 

“Forgive me, I had thought that was what we had been doing the entire night thus far. My head certainly seems to think so.” 

 

More laughter poured from the man in response, Adgar stumbling at a hardy pat to his shoulder.

 

“God’s look at you. I swore I’d get you drunk enough you’d feel it all the way to your wedding day! And yet you’re still sober enough to be a nag. Here. Drink up!” 

 

Adgar immediately shoved the sloshing flask of brown liquid away. 

 

“Would you quit that Hans? Unlike you, I plan to be presentable and sober for my wedding. In fact, I didn’t even want this bachelor party you insisted was a must have!” 

 

Adgar plopped down onto the black leather couch, sighing and tossing his arms up to lay stretched across the top. Hans slicked back his hair, undoing his tie and moving to grab the folded suit jacket Adgar had laid on the old pool table. Hans scoffed in disgust, shaking it out before moving to rest both his and Adgars on hangers in the nearby closet. Hans muttered and tutted to himself as he picked lint off his white suit, draping the tie over and checking his face in the mirror that hung inside the closet door. Satisfied after a few moments, he strode over to Adgar who promptly remained unmoving on the couch, his head laid back and eyes screwed shut. He jolted when Hans slapped his knee. 

 

“You can not be serious.” 

 

“Bloody hell Hans, let me rest. You had your fun. Haven’t I humored you enough tonight?”

 

“That is no way to talk to a dear old friend who was helping you to lighten up and relax! Humored me- ha! Now get up. The nights not over.” 

 

Adgar groaned heavily, moving to slouch forward, his elbows resting on his knees as he watched Hans strut over to the large curtained windows. Hans gave a passing glance to one of the fake marbled statues in the corner, frowning before peaking out behind the curtain. 

 

“What are you up to now? Don’t tell me you’re that drunk. If you jump out that window, I’m not stopping you.” 

 

Hans proceeded to ignore the man as he checked his phone. A little ding drew a smile to his face and he closed the curtain, briskly strolling by Adgar and out of the room. Adgars messy hair flopped partly into his eyes as he bounced his head up in surprise. Sighing, Adgar stood up, taking a wobbly step forward. 

 

“Now what are you up to? Hey! Get back here.” 

 

There was a commotion at the door, Hans quickly coming back in and tackling Adgar back to the couch. Adgar immediately went to protest but Hans slapped a hand over his mouth. 

 

“Figures, I usually can’t get more than two words from you but right now I need to you shut up!” 

 

A low hum of a light echoed inside the house, both men stilling as they listened to the light steps of a stranger. Adgar fought Hans hand off his mouth, sitting up some. 

 

“What the hell is going on?” 

 

Hans burst into a wide grin and loudly shouted, “Model WR-400, could you come into the room now please?” 

 

“Model WR— What the hell is a Traci doing inside my fiancées house?” 

 

“Oh relax. It’s a gift.”

 

“A gift!? It’s a living, walking, talking, breathing sex-doll! What are you playing at man?”

 

“Look. I pulled a lot of strings to get one of these, you better be more grateful.”

 

“Like hell I am!” 

 

Adgar bolted up as soon as the door opened into the room. Pale skin and jet black hair were the first things that stuck out to the man, but the eyes are what held Adgar still. It was as if he were staring straight into living ice. Hair cascaded around her shoulders, the typical android outfit Adgar was use to seeing was instead forgone in favor of a purple blouse and a pair tight jeans that matched those haunting eyes. Adgar blinked for what must’ve been the fifth time. Hans grinned wickedly, his dimples nearly becoming one with his sideburns. 

 

“Beautiful isn’t she? Between you and me, she’s an experimental prototype. We aren’t even supposed to have one of these, and now you do!” 

 

Adgar shook himself mentally, shooting a glare at his friend. 

 

“I am not supposed to have _any_ sex robot; I’m getting married in ten days Hans! Ten! Did you forget that’s what a bloody bachelor party was for? Do you think my future wife will approve of me harboring a near human satisfaction toy!?” 

 

Hans groaned, dragging Adgar by the elbow closer to the stiff standing Android. 

 

“Just look at her though! It’s not like Idunn has to know it’s a pleasure Android. I had them install your typical house cleaning, child caring, android info of course. It’ll be easier to explain and keep her around if she’s a live-in, babysitting maid.”

 

“You may have a lot of sexual fantasies but me fucking my future child’s babysitter isn’t one of them.”

 

“Are you even sure we are related?”

 

“We aren’t. Your father married into this family.”

 

“Cold as ever. But that’s what made Law school so much fun together- ah those were the days.”

 

“Hans. Get rid of this before Idunn sees it.” 

 

The android blinked. 

 

“Is there an issue you wish me to resolve?” 

 

Both men started at the sudden feminine voice, nearly forgetting the Android had one. 

 

Adgar hissed, “Babysitter my ass, that voice sounds 100% like a worker for a sex phone company!”

 

“You’re such a prude Adgar. You just have a thing for deep voices. Who doesn’t?” 

 

Hans turned to the Android, using what he called his most powerful asset, a blinding smile, to the standing machine.

 

“No trouble here! Our friends just a little nervous. Why don’t we introduce ourselves? This here is Adgar, he is soon to be married to his high school sweetheart- because of course he is.” 

 

The Android bowed slightly, hands folded in front of her lap. 

 

“A pleasure. There is no need to be nervous. I have no name to introduce myself with, would you care to provide me with one?” 

 

“And who is this?” 

 

Both men whirled at the voice of a different woman, Hans going sheepish, Adgar looking rightfully embarrassed. Adgar strode over to the brunette woman, kissing her quickly before leading her over to Hans and the Android. Hans smoothed an eyebrow and tugged at his shirts collar, grinning at Idunn. 

 

“Idunn! What a wonderful surprise. I see you’ve yet again ruined a well intended surprise. A non-refundable surprise at that.”

 

Adgar whispered harshly to Hans through gritted teeth “What?” while Idunn rolled her eyes, glancing at the Android. 

 

“Say surprise one more time Hans. Go on, test me.” Idunn turned to her right, looking the stiff woman up and down. “Hello, what is your purpose here?” 

 

An almost puzzled look befell the Android before she responded plainly, “I am a prototype Traci with installed house working features. I am also great with children. It would be my pleasure to assist you both in your home and in any way you should desire.”

 

“Should’ve had them install better lying software..” Hans mused as Idunn whirled on the men.

 

“A TRACI!?” 

 

Adgar and Hans both hissed at Idunn with matching ‘shhs!’ as someone banged on the wall. Idunn’s jaw flexed as her eyes narrowed further.

 

“Of all the stupid, inhumane-- I don’t _care_ if you can’t take her back, she isn’t staying _here_!” Idunn began pacing, tossing her hands up. “A sex doll!” She looked at Adgar, “Really?” her eyes bouncing to Hans “Really!” 

 

Hans flinched at the onslaught, Adgar sighing and rubbing his face again. 

 

“Honey wait. He… meant well.”

 

“Oh did he now? Just because he isn’t satisfied with his sex life doesn’t mean ours has a problem.” 

 

Adgar choked, his eyes going wide as Hans bit the inside of his cheek to remain serious. The Android smiled. 

 

“I am outfitted with every sexual desire and position known to man, woman, and beast. All for your enjoyment should you wish.”

 

“NO!” 

 

Idunn and Adgar shouted. Hans just looked mystified. 

 

“Beast you say?” 

 

Idunn slapped him hard across the face, shaking her finger at him. 

 

“ _No_.” 

 

Hans held up his hands, backing away. 

 

“I can tell you’re both upset but let’s be real here. You both want kids and you both have high positioned jobs. Adgar you’ve recently made partner and Idunn, your businesses are beginning to grow into international waters. No one says either of you have to have sex with the thing but that doesn’t mean you can’t make use of her!” 

 

Idunn pinched the bridge of her nose. 

 

“First of all, let’s stop talking like she isn’t even here. In fact, what is your name?”

 

“I have no name as of yet, do you wish to assign me one?” 

 

The Traci smiled. Idunn looked surprised. 

 

“Oh. I. See. Well, then yes, for now we will call you Eliza. Until further notice.”

 

“As you wish Idunn. It will be a joy serving you and your family.” 

 

Hans smiled proudly. 

 

“There see? It worked out well enough.” 

 

Adgar kept his silence as he sighed again, considering another drink after all as Idunn folded her arms. 

 

“You don’t get off the hook here! Don’t you dare try to wrap this up nicely; we have a long chat ahead, you and I. Now, Eliza, you will not be serving us. Slavery was banned in American and I fully intend for it to remain that way. You will not be our servant but a member of our family, understood?” 

 

The androids face scrunched into a troubled pout. 

 

“I’m afraid I do not understand. What will be my purpose?” 

 

Adgar chose now to speak up in desperate hopes of sleeping off his growing headache. 

 

“Eliza, my dear, you will act as you are. A new robot means you are basically an intelligent child. So you will be our child, and thus will learn what we can teach. There will be chores and such but you will not be tethered to servitude for the sake of it, is that understood?” 

 

Idunn gave her man an approving nod to which he relaxed in relief. Idunn smiled at the Android and placed a hand at the small of its back as she began to lead her through the house. 

 

“It’ll be a pleasure having another woman around, especially with all the moving we’ll be doing soon, and the wedding finalizations, and of course the baby preparations.” Idunn stopped, turning to face the robotic woman, holding her hands. “I’m getting ahead of myself. Eliza, dear, I truly hope you come to enjoy being a part of our family.” 

 

Eliza nodded along, her smile fixed appropriately to match Idunns. 

 

“I look forward to working with you.” 

 

Idunn nodded thoughtfully. 

 

“Wonderful, but you’re not working for us.” Eliza continued to stare on. “Nevermind, we will work on that. For now please let me show you around. Adgar?” Idunn yelled over her should, the man popping his head into the room. “Get rid of our _esteemed_ guest. His welcome is worn out.” 

 

Both men grimaced as Adgar muttered a “Yes Dear.” 

 

Hans shrugged, retrieving his tie and jacket. 

 

“You’ll both thank me for this someday. You’ll see.” 

 

Adgar opened the front door, shaking his head. 

 

“As you say. Now off with you, I’ve a much longer night now thanks to you.” 

 

Hans gave Adgar a pointed look, his eyes falling to the man’s crotch with a tsk-ing sound. 

 

“Please. I highly doubt THAT long. They didn’t call you the Hurricane for nothing.” 

 

Adgar turned red as he bristled at the retreating back of the chuckling redhead.

 

“That was one time and you have no business knowing about that!” 

 

Hans cupped his hands over his mouth as he spun around. 

 

“I had no desire walking in on it either but lucky for us both that was but for the blink of an eye, eh? If you’re still into being watched, ask Eliza. Maybe—“ 

 

Hans yelped as a rolled newspaper struck his face. Adgar flipped him off and Hans laughed louder, whistling a happy tune and strutting away. Adgar sighed again, closing the door. “So now what?” he mused. 

 

 

**~10 months later~**

 

 

A whirlwind of people came and went from the sterilized room, cries bouncing off endlessly long hallways. Eliza popped out in a set of scrubs, a large smile plastered on her face. 

 

“It’s a healthy baby girl!” 

 

Adgar slid back in his seat in relief. The 12 hours of labor had everyone alarmed and concerned. Adgar looked timidly up at Eliza. 

 

“Is it..?”

 

“All the blood has been cleared and the room is now safe for you to enter should you wish.” 

 

Adgar nodded his thanks, swallowing and dabbing at his forehead. He’s always been squeamish with blood. The third time he passed out his wife and the staff banned him to the halls. On the plus side he spent ten of those hours in the ER getting stitches into his head quite near his wife’s room. It would be a story to tell one day, certainly. For now, Adgar burst into the room, seeking out his newest little family member. His eyes fell on his wife, noting Idunn looking pale, tired, but completely absorbed with a smitten look directed at their baby. Strawberry blonde locks sprouted in tuffs along the baby’s head, Idunn gently brushing the mess back. Eliza tilted her head. 

 

“A lot of hair for a baby.” 

 

That sparked a laugh from the newly made parents; Eliza confused by the reaction but pleased nonetheless, joined in with the laughter. Idunn carefully handed the child over to Adgar, who rocked the baby in his arms gently, cooing. Idunn smiled softly, looking over to stare at the stiff standing Eliza. 

 

“What do you think we should name her?” 

 

Eliza blinked in surprise. 

 

“Me?”

 

“Why not you? She’s your little sister after all.”

 

Adgar smiled as he walked over to Eliza, motioning for her to take the baby. Eliza did carefully, emotions her programming couldn’t quite comprehend flickering across her internal interface. Lost in the moment, Eliza failed to realize how close her face was to the baby, her black bangs tickling the baby’s nose. The baby girl giggled, reaching blindly to grab a few times before snuggling back into herself with a happy little sigh. Eliza smiled widely. 

 

“Annabelle.” 

 

Adgar scratched at his growing beard, humming. Idunn smiled further. 

 

“That’s a lovely name.”

 

“Idunn’s right, perfect for a dignified little lady.”

 

**~ Year 2036 ~**

 

A loud crash tore through the house, the clamor of people shouting as a little toddler giggled and raced under tables and between legs, adding to the cacophony of noises. As the sound of heavy footfalls echoed across the room, the little girl laughed into her hand, ducking under another table and running as fast as her little legs would carry her. A snag on a table cloth as she emerged from the other end only added to the growing disaster, more things to crashing to the ground.  

 

“Oops…”

 

The noise alerted those nearby and the girl yelped and ducked into the next room, clambering up a replicated suit of arms and slipping inside its belly. A man and a woman burst into the room, sweat beading down their face as their eyes shifted rapidly around the room.

 

“Young lady, you come out right now!”

 

The man sighed before running into the gardens, the woman turning to check the left wing of the large home. The little girl giggled again, peaking out the visor of the suit of arms before very carefully slipping out, her small foot searching for the ground as she settled her weight onto it. She dusted her hands then pants off, doing nothing at all to clear away the caked on mud. Her face split into a large grin, two teeth missing, her freckles bunching together from the force of her smile. She patted her pocket and cheered, resting her hands on her hips.

 

“I did it!”

 

“Think again.”

 

The child yelped in surprised as she was scooped up into the air, pouting as she looked up and over her shoulder.

 

“How did you even _find_ _me_ Elsa?”

 

The android smiled, tucking the pouty child to her hip as she closed her eyes briefly to send a text message to the parents that the child had been apprehended.

 

“You can’t hide from me.”

 

“Cuz you’re a robot?”

 

“Because I’ve magic.”

 

Annabelle’s eyes lit up, her arms folded together over Eliza’s shoulder.

 

“Do you _really_ have magic Elsa?”

 

They made their way into the large bathroom, Eliza setting the child down as she began to run the bath.

 

“Mh-hm. I sure do. And its Eliza, not Elsa.”

 

“But I like Elsa!”

 

Eliza paused, her hand still held in the water, keeping it there to monitor the water temperature, looking over at the little girl.

 

“You do?”

 

Annabelle nodded stubbornly, plopping onto the ground as she began working off her muddied boots.

 

“Yes. It’s pretty like you.”

 

Eliza turned back to the water, moving to squeeze bubbles into the mix, smiling to herself.

 

“Is that so.. Well then, can I call you Anna so I have a nickname for you too?”

 

The toddler scrunched up her face as she gave it serious thought, grunting as she tried to yank off her wet sock, rolling onto her back from the force of one failed yank. Eliza laughed; leaving the tub to help the child as Anna stubbornly kept pulling at the sock, not even bothering to sit back up.

 

“But I like Annabelle.”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“Cuz mama said you picked it. So it’s the best name in the world!”

 

Eliza crouched near Annabelle as the child huffed and folded her arms, puffing her cheeks out as her socks were removed for her. Eliza leaned forward, kissing the child on the forehead.

 

“You’re a good kid, troublesome, but good.”

 

A toothy smile jumped back onto Annabelles face as she held up her thumb.

 

“Bout time you noticed.”

 

Eliza laughed again.

 

“Think you can handle undressing the rest on your own or do you want help?”

 

Annabelle stood up, grabbing her sleeve and working her arm out of it.

 

“No I got it, no shirt’s gonna beat me!”

 

“You lost to your socks moments ago Annabelle.”

 

“That’s not fair though. Socks are alive.”

 

“Are they now?”

 

“Yes. Daddy says so. Every time he checks the drier, he says another one decided to run away. Socks are mean like that.”

 

“Yes, it would seem so.”

 

As Annabelle got herself down to her pull-up and pants, her mother finally burst into the room. Idunns professional bun was a mess and she looked a righteous mixture of exasperated and relieved. 

 

“Annabelle Vivien Green.”

 

Both Annabelle and Eliza winced, picking up the habit from Adgar and Hans.

 

“You had us worried sick! And to top it all off, you’ve caused complete destruction to at least four rooms in your escape attempt!”

 

“Sorry momma. I was trying to save Jeffery from the mean gardener.”

 

Both women looked questioningly at the small girl.

 

“Annabelle, who on _earth_ is Jeffery?”

 

Annabelle remained silent, looking at her feet, hands held behind her back before she looked up at her mother.

 

“Promise you won’t hurt him?”

 

Idunn relaxed, sighing and fixing some loose hairs as she crouched and held out her hand.

 

“Of course not baby, now let me see. Is Jeffery a mouse? A frog? Please don’t let it be another spider, momma can’t handle that.”

 

Annabelle shook her head quickly, fishing her hand into her pocket, pausing as she looked over her shoulder at Eliza, her other little hand checking her other pocket. Eliza picked up on the distress and her eyes scanned the body heat on the child, noting there was nothing else that seemed to be on the child’s person.

 

“Uh-oh.. Momma. Mr. Jeffery went away.”

 

Idunn tilted her head.

 

“Oh baby… did he die? We can bury him in the garden.”

 

Annabelle shook her head again and went to open her mouth but a shrill scream cut her off. Eliza immediately stood up, defensive, as the door slammed open for a second time. Idunn looked frazzled, Annabelle’s face lighting up.

 

“Jeffery!” She cheered. Adgar, however, looked white as a sheet, a surprisingly long snake wrapped around his arm, its head near his face. The green snakes little tongue flicked out, observing the man who looked close to passing out at any second.

 

“N-nice snake. Good snake…” Adgar was muttering under his breath, his eyes not even blinking as the snake lazily kept rolling along his arm. Eliza having assessed no issue, relaxed.

 

“Would you like to me take the snake-”

 

“Jeffery!”

 

“-Sorry, Jeffery, from him ma’am?”

 

Adgar looked like he wanted to cry, trying his very best to remain still as the snake rose up, its face level with his nose. Idunn shook her head, smiling as she held out her hand, urging the snake to come to her.

 

“Eliza-”

 

“Elsa!”

 

“…Elsa, we’ve talked about this. We are family. Call me Idunn. And no, I’ve got this, please tend to Annabelle for us, I’ll tend to my poor, defenseless husband.”

 

Adgar weakly glared at his wife, his eyes quickly flicking back to the snake who was very lazily winding its way off his arm and onto Idunns. Once the snake was fully off, Idunn gave the girls a little wave as Adgar quickly backed away and sank into the nearest chair. Idunn covered her mouth and laughed as the man nearly melted into the seat, looking worse than death. The little green snake roamed to wrap itself around Idunns neck, curiously checking things out. The door slid closed and the android and child were left alone again. Annabelle had kicked off her pants, frowning.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I didn’t get to say bye.”

 

Eliza thought on this for a bit.

 

“Who says it was good bye though? Your momma is putting Jeffery back into the garden. You can go and visit him whenever- so long as you promise not to make a giant mess like you did today.”

 

“I tooollld you, I was saving Jeffery!”

 

“Yes I know but you broke a lot of things when you ran away. Next time maybe ask for help?”

 

Annabelle only huffed but Eliza smiled, lifting the now naked toddler into the bath. Eliza began to hum and sing, Annabelle joining in loudly and out of tune as she was scrubbed clean. Annabelle giggled as Eliza helped her make fashionable bubble beards, Annabelle leaning partly out of the tub to fix Eliza with her very own bubbly mustache. Idunn smiled largely as she checked in on them, having brought a fresh change of clothes for her rambunctious daughter. The happy little scene had Idunn snapping a photo of the two immediately. Annabelle clapped her hands and wrapped her arms around Eliza’s neck, posing for more photos as the women laughed. Idunn blew a kiss to them both letting them know Adgar had recovered and was working on a special dinner with her for Jeffery’s hero. As Idunn left, returning to help her husband as they chatted and laughed, Eliza lifted Annabelle out of the tub and proceeded to pat her dry. Once Annabelle was fully dressed, Eliza held out her hand.

 

“Dinner will be ready soon, so let’s start working on the mess you made until then, okay?”

 

Annabelle groaned but nodded, her fingers wrapping around Elizas pointer and middle finger as she followed the woman into the foyer.

 

“I thought you had magic…”

 

Eliza raised a brow before rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

 

“We all have magic but mine doesn’t fix broken vases.”

 

Annabelle tugged on Elizas hand, her eyes wide.

 

“I have _magic_!?”

 

“Of course!”

 

“What is it, what is it? Tell me!”

 

Eliza crouched down, her blue eyes level with teal, pudgy freckled cheeks bunched up once more in a gleeful smile as Annabelle bounced on the heels of her feet, her hands held high up to her chest.

 

“You have the power of love.”

 

Annabelle’s smile faltered and she stood still.

 

“Well that isn’t cool.”

 

Eliza shook her head.

 

“Why it’s the most powerful magic of all!”

 

The toddler titled her head, eyebrows furrowed.

 

“It _is_ …?”

 

“Oh yes. It’s what makes knights brave, mothers warm, puppies joyful, you name it.”

 

Annabelle still seemed thoughtful, shrugging after a bit.

 

“I still can’t do anything with it though.”

 

“No? You just saved Jeffery didn’t you? Why, without you and your magic, who knows what might’ve happened to him?”

 

The child brightened again, puffing her chest out.

 

“I _did_ save him, didn’t I? I guess I am powerful!”

 

“Oh yes. You love with all your heart.”

 

“So what’s _your_ magic?”

 

Eliza started moving them again, grabbing a broom and dustpan from a nearby closet and having Annabelle hold the pan as she swept.

 

“Mine? Oh mines an assortment of all kinds of things.”

 

“An ass -wart-ment?”

 

“Assortment. A group, a collection, of things.”

 

Eliza handed a trash bag to Annabelle to hold open as she scooped up the pan and dumped its contents inside.

 

“What kind of things?”

 

“Well, my magic involves making people happy.”

 

“Like me!”

 

“Like you but different.”

 

“How though…?”

 

Eliza mused further, carrying the trash bag as Annabelle scuffled after into the next room, trying not to trip over the broom and dustpan she held in front of her with both hands.

 

“Well, how about this. Tell me, if there was _one_ thing you could do this summer, tonight, what would it be?”

 

Annabelle set the stuff down and tried to sweep up the next broken vase, Eliza helping where should could, smiling at the serious expression the child held.

 

“Ohhhhh so you’re like a Genie! You grant wishes?”

 

“I try. Answer the question Annabelle.”

 

“Mhh… I guess I would really like to… I’d like to build a snowman.”

 

Eliza hummed thoughtfully, holding the bag open and low as Annabelle wobbled with the full dustpan, letting its contents drop inside.

 

“A snowman huh?”

 

“Yeah, momma says grandma and grandpa use to live waaaaay up north where it was almost always snowy, so it’s their favorite. They always come visit when it’s snowy here! And there’s also Christmas; I like giving people gifts.”

 

Eliza smiled again, tying off the bag after throwing away the last of the broken items. Leaning down she gave Annabelle another soft kiss on her forehead.

 

“I know you do, that’s your magic showing. So a snowman huh..? I think I can make that happen. If you promise to keep it a secret, I’ll make a snowman with you after dinner.”

 

Annabelle cheered excitedly, running and stumbling as she went to put way the broom. Eliza grinned as she tossed out the trash. Dinner was called soon and Eliza helped Annabelle onto the stool in front of the kitchen sink, both washing their hands as Annabelle chatted away about Jefferys favorite spots. Adgar groaned and covered his face as Annabelle recounted her father’s reaction to meeting Jeffery, Hans having come by for dinner, laughing at his friend without any remorse. Adgar subtly flipped his friend off, Hans sticking his tongue out as Idunn gave the men an amused look. Eliza laughed along, helping Annabelle cut up her food, Eliza drinking her blueblood from a soup bowl with a spoon. Idunn had insisted Eliza change it up instead of just drinking from the packet like some kind of vampire. As drinks were doled out, Eliza rose to carry Annabelle off to ready for bed. Rounds were made and everyone gave the toddler kisses before the two traveled upstairs to brush her teeth and hair. As Eliza went to tuck the child in, Annabelle sat up.

 

“Wait Elsa! You said you’d use your magic for us to make a snowman. You promised!”

 

Eliza laughed, smiling at the child.

 

“I suppose I did. Alright then, let’s be quick, okay? We have a busy day tomorrow.”

 

Annabelle sighed and waved Eliza off, causing another round of laughs to go off as the two sneaked down the hall. Eliza kept the lights off, telling Annabelle to keep quiet as they were on a mission. Excited, the toddler nodded and did her best to be sneaky by bumping into absolutely everything. Eliza rolled her eyes, stopping once they made it in front of Idunn and Adgars bathroom. The two snuck in and Eliza closed her eyes, syncing with the lights to override them. Eliza crouched down at the excited little child.

 

“Think you can find us a light while I prep my magic?”

 

Without hesitation Annabelle tore open a drawer and began searching, giggling as Eliza tried not to herself, hushing the child, trying to remind her they were on a sneaky mission. Annabelle hopped excitedly as she found her mother’s candles she used for her special bath nights. Eliza mused the pros and cons before allowing the child to set up a half circle of candles, letting her very carefully light them up. Eliza sat down, leaving her legs open for Annabelle to sit in between, her own crossed as she nearly vibrated with glee. Eliza pulled one of the cans of shaving cream in front of them and sprayed a very generous amount onto the bathroom floor. Annabelles eyes widened as she watched the blue gel turn into a giant white, growing foam.

 

“Whoaaaa…”

 

“And that’s not even the best part.”

 

Eliza said leaning forward, Annabelle already nearly having her face touching the shaving cream in her awe. Scooping up some of the cream, Eliza began to shape it into little snowmen. Annabelle squealed and clapped her hands, placing them on Eliza’s knees so she could lean closer without falling forward.

 

“Would you like to try?”

 

Annabelles head whipped around, her mouth open.

 

“I can do this magic too?”

 

Eliza nodded.

 

“Of course! Magic can be learned and shared after all. Here. Let’s get you some more snow.”

 

Eliza sprayed more foam onto the ground and Annabelle watched just as transfixed as she was the first time. As soon as the foam turned white though, her little fist clenched onto the foam, sending sprays of it everywhere. Annabelles shocked face, shaving cream dripping down her cheek, had Eliza biting her lip. The sound of the door clicking open caught Elizas attention and Hans held a finger up to his lips, a devious smirk on his face as he waved them on and quietly left. Eliza tried to decide if she should stop whatever prank Hans was surly to set up or let it go, her choice being made for her as Annabelle’s once again smashed the shaving cream. Eliza placed a hand over the little girls, laughing just a little. Annabelle was such a determined child, for better or worse.

 

“You need to be gentler with this kind of magic. Not many things in this world require force, especially when you’re creating things like friendships or magic snowmen.”

 

The can was sprayed until emptied, Eliza guiding Annabelle’s hands as they worked on another snowman together. It wasn’t quite as perfect as Eliza’s had been but Annabelle absolutely loved it. Her hands threw up in a cheer, shaving cream flying around again, Eliza feeling it splatter on her pants and arm, sighing internally. The two made snowmen until the foam lost its fluff. Annabelle grew sad as the snowmen melted.

 

“Bring them back Elsa!”

 

“Magic has its limits Annabelle. It’s okay, let’s clean up and go to bed. We can make snowmen again another night.”

 

The child fixed Eliza with a dubious look, taking the damp washcloth from Eliza as she seemingly weighed the words.

 

“Do you _promise_?”

 

Eliza nodded, grabbing her own damp cloth and scrubbing at Annabelle’s cheek, laughing at the child swatting at her.

 

“Of course Annabelle. I promise.”

 

**~ Year 2038 ~**

 

The news was everywhere. Deviants. The news painted them as a complicated but dangerous species. The government saw nothing but a threat from a manmade weapon. Civilians had mixed feelings of what was right and what was wrong. Debated, arguments, and even fights broke out in the streets. Deviants. It was a term that was dangerous for people, hopeful for Androids. Could man made beings really have life? The debates were endless. Reported cases of Androids rising up against their owners and attacking them, fleeing, started growing in number. The police tried to keep the press out of it, far too many cases for them to handle. The news warned the people that Androids were going rouge, becoming Deviants when high levels of emotions were reached. The most typical tipping point being extreme levels of stress. All cases reported thus far have been what appeared to be androids in violent homes finally reacting. Some fled, some killed their masters. This newfound ability to act out had many worried what else they’d do, so worried in fact, the government was having a total recall on all androids that showed any deviant behaviors. As things grew worse, the androids sought out their own rights, their own voices, their freedoms, and thus they started getting shot down. Violence upon androids increased dramatically, Deviant or not. The news spoke of a new civil-war without irony and people were scared. The Green family was scared.

 

Annabelle sat in Elizas lap, looking up worriedly as Eliza remained stone faced at the TV. Idunn flicked the TV off, Adgar clearing his throat while Hans whistled low. Eliza gave a forced smile to Annabelle, distracting her with them working on their cat house project they started for the stray with kittens who had wondered into their garden just a week ago. Annabelle excitedly started rattling off her opinions, Eliza nodding appropriately as she followed, her eyes meeting Idunns for a solid few seconds before going into the gardens. The adults began to whisper.

 

**~ Year 2040 ~**

 

Annabelle had been crying nonstop since she walked in on her father and uncle Hans. She sniffed hard, trying to wipe at her face as the tears kept coming. She hadn’t understood the entire conversation but when Adgar had hissed, “You _owe_ this family that. You _will_ take Eliza, the laws be damned! If you don’t, you put us all at risk.” Hans had shoved her father back.

 

“How could you _say_ that! She’s family isn’t she? What about Annabelle?”

 

“Don’t pretend to be a father _now_ Hans! I _am_ thinking about Annabelle. I’m thinking about everyone. Is it better that they come and tear Eliza away to be destroyed?”

 

“She isn’t a Devaint Adgar!”  
  
“Do you think they care? Until things settle down and change we are all at risk. Please, I have not asked you much.”

 

At that point Annabelles cries had grown in volume and the mens heads whipped around. Annabelle ran away as quick as she could, ignoring the pleas as she wound her way upstairs and threw open her window. Without a second glance, she slipped out the window and half crawled, half climbed onto the roof, running until she got to the chimney, ignoring the chilly winds as she slumped down, her back leaning against the chimney flute. She sat, and she cried. They were gonna take Elsa away. Folding her small arms and bending her knees to her chest, Annabelle buried her face in her arms and she cried. And cried.

 

The cold winds bit into her skin until she was numb, inside and out. She barely registered the soft voice or the arms that wrapped around her and carried her back down from the roof. Annabelle laid her head against the chest of the woman carrying her, noting the lack of heartbeat. Annabelle looked up, gripping onto Elizas shirt and hiding her face into her neck. Eliza hummed softly, carrying the little girl into their garden, their crafts and alterations having grown in number and complexity. Eliza sat down on a bench, rocking Annabelle until the girls hiccupping cries finally quieted.

 

“Elsa?”

 

“Hmm..?”

 

“Are they really going to take you away?”

 

Eliza gave a soft smile, staring at watery teal eyes streaked in red from all the tears.

 

“Only for a little while. It’s for your safety.”

 

Annabelle wiggled free from Elizas hold, hopping up and pointing at her.

 

“No!”

 

“Annabelle..-”

 

“No! Its not _fair_! You’ve done nothing wrong. I don’t want you to go!”

 

“Annabelle listen.. It’s not safe for you or your mother or father for me to be here right now. When the police eventually make a check in to your home and they find me, there’s a good chance they’ll hurt all of us.”

 

“But there isn’t anything wrong with androids! Don’t go Elsa! I love you.”

 

Eliza blinked a few times, looking at the stubborn face of the little girl who was trying and failing at trying not to cry anymore.

 

“I.. Annabelle. Listen-”

 

  
“I won’t! Androids are people too and you’re a good person Elsa! I love you. That’s my magic power; nothings stronger. They can’t take you cuz I love you.”

 

Eliza felt her system go haywire, her mouth opened slightly in a frown as she brought her hand up to her face. She wiped at her cheek, bringing her hand away to see traces of blueblood. She scrubbed again, frowning harder as more steadily dripped down her face. Annabelle stopped crying at the sight, her eyes searching around her and quickly jogging off to grab the rag resting near her half buried trowel. She grabbed Elizas face and started to wipe away the blueblood.

 

“Don’t cry Elsa. I will use my magic to protect you, okay?”

 

Eliza felt the tears come harder, offering a weak smile as she sniffed, nodding, gripping her knees tightly to hide the shaking.

 

“O-of…course.”

 

Eliza gritted her teeth at the assured grin Anna held, her hands back on her hips, the stained rag still held in one of those hands, and Eliza immediately hugged the child to her, burying her sobs as she knew the truth. She loved her too, loved them all. And she knew she had to go.

 

The family watched from inside the house, Idunn leaning her back into Adgar as he held her. Hans sighed heavily, messing with his hair, foot tapping. Idunn was the first to speak.

 

“I didn’t know androids could cry.”

 

“They can’t.” Adgar responded quietly. “But… Deviants can.”

 

They all shared a look, a chill creeping into the room. Adgar stared hard at Hans until the man pinched the bridge of his nose, taking his phone out.

 

“Alright Adgar. You win. I’ll make the arrangements.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those not wanting to do the math, Our Android was taken away when Anna was 6. She’s now 23 years old. :D

**~ Seventeen Years Later, Year 2057 ~**

         

     

          Excited lilac eyes took in everything they could as Meg, a young woman, wound herself around her friends. Her closest companion, a shorter freckled woman, laughed at the carefree display as she snapped photos. Long red locks whipped madly into the face of the woman impatiently tapping her foot for the crosswalk to turn green. An automated bus zoomed past, causing a small wave of water to strike her full on.

 

“Oh Ariel, _again_?”

 

Ariel, the now drenched redhead, sighed, picking her hair from her face. As Ariel started shaking out the front of her shirt, Meg moved in to help the clearly lost battle, frowning.

 

“I know, I know.” Ariel started searching around in her purple satchel, pulling out a small towel to which Meg took, forcing Ariel to bend as she started to dry her hair, ignoring the woman’s squeal. “I haven’t even been away, ow-”

 

“Beauty is pain.”

 

“-from the sea for a full, Meg _stop_ , for a full day and,” Ariel stood straight up, pulling towel roughly to rest over her shoulders, glaring at Meg. “ _And_ I’ve already gotten wet _twice_.”

 

“Ooh, bad choice of words.” Meg muttered, pulling the towel over Ariel’s head to her face as she dodged Ariel’s attempt to hit her. The group of ladies laughed, Tiana tossing a hand on her hip with an amused smile.

 

“Thirsty for the city? I hope you know the world isn’t like your Baywatch universe. These people actually wear clothes.”

 

Ariel glared at Tiana halfheartedly, having freed herself and shoved the towel back away.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean? I know that! I don’t go to the beach just to see people in swimmable underwear…”

 

“I’m just looking out for you.”

 

Meg cast a flirtatious smile at a passing man who in response smiled stupidly and gave a little wave, his face flicking to surprise as he abruptly stumbled into one of the recycle bins lining the park. Laughing, Meg covered her mouth, whispering an apology as she turned back to her friends.

 

“What? Tiana, you’re so naive!” Said Meg, shaking her head.

 

“Excuse me? I’ve never once been coddled, who you calling naive.”

 

“I just mean I certainly go to the beach for that exact purpose. Aaaand, and, before you judge, it’s also one of the rare few places you can walk around practically naked without a ticket.”

 

“Meg do you even understand what constitutes as clothes?”

 

Tiana said, gesturing up and down Megs frame. The woman sported a top that was more straps than shirt and shorts that were nearly pointless in their very existence they were so short. Meg tossed a winning smile at Tiana as she strutted over to her, looking her up and down.

 

“I’ve got the important bits covered girl, relax.” Meg smiled, swirling her finger around at Tiana. “Not everyone can pull off a power suit as casual.”

 

Ariel laughed as Tiana sighed good naturedly, shaking her head and sharing a smile with Ariel. Tiana looked to her side, nudging the woman beside her.

 

“Hey Anna, you’ve been quiet.. Really quiet. Is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah what gives Freckles?” Said Meg as she stepped around Tiana to be closer to Anna. Ariel perked up and quickly began sifting through her bag for a second time. “This was your brainchild after all, why do you look so glum?”

 

Anna went to open her mouth to respond when a man the size of a quarterback wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up as she squealed, laughing and kicking her legs.

 

“Don’t pick on Anna now guys!” Kristoff let out a soft grunt as Anna elbowed him in the stomach, dropping her effectively. Meg smirked as she whispered, “I taught her that.” to Tiana and Ariel.

 

“Sorry guys… It’s just…” Anna took a breath, her head craned back to stare up at the looming businesses before them, eyes roaming to observe the partly visible shopping district to their left. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Anna looked back to her friends. “The first time in.. forever.” Anna supplied in a near whisper at the end, her eyes going back to being transfixed on the towering buildings before them.

 

“That’s right! You use to live here as a kid didn’t you?” His chocolate eyes lit up, looking up at the buildings too. “I guess it _has_ been forever since you’ve been here. I’m surprised you even remember anything.” Kristoff added cheerily, tousling his blond hair, bending to retrieve his duffle bag.

 

“Some people _can_ remember stuff beyond what they had for lunch you know.” Meg rolled her eyes, her dark auburn locks bouncing as she brushed her hair off to the side. “Is it ridiculously windy here or is it just me?”

 

“Like you even know what you eat given how fast you wolf your meals down.” Tiana admonished, Ariel smiling again as Anna bit her lip.

 

“It is oddly windy for the heart of a city.” Ariel said as Tiana pulled a band off her wrist, Ariel shaking her head quickly. “Thanks but no thanks Tiana; your bands hurt my head.”

 

“Well, I mean, I need a lot you know? I can’t spend all day eating so I eat fast.” Kristoff said.

 

“No one says you have to set records either.” Anna said, sticking her tongue out to which Kristoff childishly responded in kind.

 

Meg hummed, rolling a shoulder, Ariel wincing at the popping noise. “Trust me, if you’re willing to put anything in your mouth, you should savor it.”

 

Tiana stepped in between Anna and Kristoff to get them to stop bickering and focus. Fixing a button on her yellow blazer, Tiana pulled out her tablet, opening the GPS as she spoke.

 

“I actually agree with Meg on this Kristoff, though without the vaguely dirty implications.” Both Anna and Meg booed as Tiana ignored them. “Not only are you at risk to choke but you’re insulting the chef by not even _tasting_ the food.”

 

“What!” Kristoff toss his hands up, his eyes widening. “Who says I don’t taste my food? I’m not an animal!”

 

A thinner boy piped up from behind the large man, fixing his thin tie. “Sorry I was late, missed my last bus due to a …distraction.” Olaf smiled up at his large friend. “And the smell begs to differ Kristoff. I’ve roomed with you; I think I’m the expert here. They’re right, just give it up man.”

 

Kristoff sighed, bowing his head as more laughter came about. Anna offered a weak grin before frowning again. They all shared a worried glance. Meg lifted Anna’s head up, Tiana laying an arm on the woman’s shoulder.

 

“Hey Doll, what’s really got you down? Are you nervous about the job or is this… family related?”

 

“Talk to us Honey.” Tiana brushed some of Annas strawberry hair behind an ear.

 

Anna gave her best smile to them, a small chuckle escaping her as Ariel cheered, finding what she had been looking for and handing it to Anna. Anna looked at the object, her brows furrowing as she glanced up to Ariel. Ariel for her part just stood proudly, her smile dazzling. Returning her gaze to the object, Anna briefly admired the simplistic genius of the wood carving.

 

“Jee…uh. Thanks… Ariel.”

 

“My uncle gave it to me! Found it; its one of my most special treasures. I thought it’d cheer you up.”

 

Anna smiled more fondly at the bubbly woman, her fingers tracing the curves of the small item.

 

“What is it..?” Kristoff asked, his brows furrowed, Olaf padding over to peek at it.

 

“Wow, I’ve never actually seen one of these in real life.”

 

Meg pointed her thumb between Tiana and herself. “Both our fathers use to own one.”

 

“But what _is_ it?” Kristoff mused.

 

“It’s a pipe you dunce.”

 

Ariel quickly shook her head at Anna’s blunt response. “Actually you’re wrong.” Everyone gave various surprised and confused glances. “It’s a Snarfblatt.”

 

Tiana and Anna snorted, Meg blinking as Kristoff slowly tried repeating the word, Olaf frowning. Ariel laughed, clapping her hands together. “Sorry, see, my uncle use to bring me all kinds of things from his trips since he was always pulling trash up from the sea as part of his job. The unique stuff he’d keep and give a name and purpose for them. He used to ask me what I thought and whatever I guessed was what it became. He named this a Snarfblatt. It drove my father absolutely mad. None of my other sisters found it funny like I did.”

 

“You’re a strange fish Ariel.” Meg chimed, leaning to give a chaste kiss to the girls cheek who giggled.

 

“That’s the goal. Speaking of which, can we _please_ get out of this park and register so we can put these bags down?”

 

Everyone hummed and started to make their way to their apartment complex, Anna hanging back for a moment longer, taking a deep breath and moving to follow her friends. When Olaf made a remark over his shoulder about her being as slow as his great grandmothers computer Anna charged him. The thin man yelped, Anna jumping onto his back, nearly causing them both to fall face first into the concrete as he struggled with a laughing Anna telling him to “Giddy up!”.

 

 

                           xXx

 

 

           Drinks filled finely polished table, the gang freshened up into more professional clothing as they sat in a semi circle at the ritzy local bar, The Blushing Fig. Anna stood up, her gray dappled waistcoat and slacks almost glowing in the strange lighting. Tapping her glass, the group quieted and looked up at the almost buzzing woman.

 

“Today guys, we have done it. We got the jobs we’ve been dreaming of. Through all the blood, sweat, and _definite_ tears, we are finally here in the city where biotic history started! Here’s hoping we make an impact that’ll shake this world for the better. I could pick no better people to have at my side.” Everyone cheered, glasses clinking as they took their respective sips. Anna smiled, slamming her drink onto the table. “Now let’s fucking party.” The cheers returned with vigor, their laughs spilling across the establishment.

 

 

                           xXx

 

 

           By the fourth hour almost everyone was sufficiently hammered. Deciding it was best to get some fresh air, they stumbled back to the park they had arrived at earlier that day. The glowing lights from the businesses and passing vehicles kept the place lit decently enough, the occasional lamp flickering on when a late night jogger passed under. The group had walked deeper into the park, opting for a picnic area that didn’t edge near the water after Ariel and Meg started to strip for a late night swim. Once brought back to land, Tiana and Kristoff started to braid Ariel’s hair, crawling for flowers to weave in while the girl drunkenly named items she saw. Meg was tossing a flask between Olaf, herself and Anna as they laughed, people watching with made up dialogue.

 

           As Anna stood up and started to act out their made up stories, their laughter grew, her inability to walk straight a larger factor. Her friends cheered as Anna began to sing and dance horribly, her arms flailing with no discernible style, switching into an even worse moonwalk attempt. Anna tripped, falling flat on her back, her head just a foot away from hitting the trunk of a large tree. Anna held up her thumb, her friends sighing before rolling out in more laughter, Anna giggling to herself, letting her arms lay spread out as she gazed up at the tree. Eyes blinked down at her, a soft laugh following soon after as Anna’s mouth opened, dumbfounded.

 

“Holy hell, this tree’s alive.”

 

“Well, you’re not exactly wrong.”

 

“Ah!” Anna yelped, sitting up and grabbing her head as her world began to spin. She dizzily stood up, swaying as she pointed at the now four trees. “Okay, w-wish one of ya spoke. Stop movin’!”

 

Leaves showered around Anna as the woman in the tree covered her mouth in another laugh, playfully using her foot to shake the branch and loose a few extra on top of the redhead.

 

“Just one tree and I assure you it’s as rooted as the day it was planted.”

 

Anna tossed her hands on her hip, trying to glare up at the person.

“You’re a lying three.”

 

The woman tilted her head, staring at Anna perhaps more judgmentally than she intended.

“What..?”

 

“Meant twee. Free? Heh. No, wait, ugh..” Anna held her head, grumbling to herself. “Why did.. did I drink so-hic- so much.” She started to sway again, looking close to collapsing on the spot by the second. The woman in the tree looked alarmed, leaning forward.

 

“Um, not a tree by the way. Just me. Are you.. going to be okay there?”

 

“Wha-? You’re a person? What kind- kind of weirdo… climbs _trees_ at..” Anna fumbled for her phone, squinting at she tried to turn it on, the numbers appearing blurry the harder she stared. “I dunno. It’s late. You’re strange.”

 

“Excuse me, I’m strange? What kind of person wonders around drunk in a park at four am?”

 

“Oh, t’was four? Cool, cool. I has work tomorrow.”

 

“ _T’was_? I can’ tell if that’s the alcohol or you really just used that un-ironically.”

 

“You use a lot of biiiig words.” Anna stated, throwing her arms out wide for emphasis with another hiccupping giggle.

 

“None of those words were big,” Replied the woman with a wry smile.

 

Anna brushed her off completely as she pointed back up at her. “Prove to me you’re not a tree.”

 

“Why? I rather like this new identity. Plus how can I trust someone who clearly has poor judgment?”

 

“Hey-what! I told you I’m here with my friends.” Anna pointed to herself. “Not weird,” then she pointed at the woman in the tree. “Weird.”

 

The woman sighed audibly. “No, you actually didn’t mention you were with any friends and no, clearly you’re weirder for leaving them to argue with a _tree_.”

 

“You’re funny, I like you.”

 

“W-what?” The woman blushed a little, Anna grinning widely as she held her arms up.

 

“Come down here. I wanna look at ya.”

 

“I can’t.” She replied pensively, clutching her hands near her chest.

 

Anna tilted her head. “You afraid of clowns?”

 

“What!?” Anna jolted back in surprise at the yell, falling onto her ass. “Sorry,” The woman said, watching Anna work herself into a standing position again, shaking like a dog. “Anyway, what does that have to do with anything?”

 

“If I told you there was a clown in the tree would you come down?”

 

“I’d call the police and probably cry.”

 

“Ooooh. No, don’t cry. I was tryin’ to help you get down.”

 

“That was a horrible attempt. And I’m not stuck. I came up here to relax.”

 

Anna’s face scrunched up. “In a tree?”

 

“Stop repeating that- it’s not weird.”

 

“It really is though.”

 

“There was a cat!” The woman said exasperatedly, motioning at the branch.

 

“I never met a tree but I don’t think I like them. You lie a lot.”

 

“I’m not a tree! And I am not lying!”

 

“Sssure you’re not.”

 

“This is childish.” She muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose, peeking down at Anna. “Who even are you?”

 

“H-how do I know you’re not a fairy? You could steal me away.”

 

“You’re making less and less sense the more you speak.”

 

“Your lies won’t work on me tree fairy.”

 

“Oh for the love of- I’m not a fairy okay? I’m not a tree. And before you even say it, I am not the cat. I’m simply Elsa. Nothing more, nothing less.”

 

“Elsa, not a tree fairy who just happens to be in a tree for a cat, in a park, at four am? Sounds like a lie. A bad one.”

 

“I don’t know what else you want me to say. Go stumble back to your friends and go home.”

 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you tree witch?”

 

“I’m a witch now am I? If I threaten to curse you will you leave us be?”

 

“There are more of you!?” Anna balked, taking an alarmed step back.

 

“The cat, just the cat.” Came the tired reply.

 

“Witchcraft for sure. You’re a real witch.”

 

“You’re obviously old enough to drink and yet you still believe in childish notions?”

 

“Every story has truth in it Miss Tree!”

 

“I _told_ you,” More leaves showered around Anna, who watched them mystified, until her eyes settled in front of her again. Anna jolted when she realized she was suddenly face to face with a tall, blonde woman. “My _name_ is Elsa. And I’m _not_ a tree, see?” Anna blinked hard a few times, reaching out to touch the soft hair braided and draped over the woman’s shoulder. Elsa was so surprised by the action she remained completely still, trying to process the right reaction.

 

“Woooow. You’re super pr- pre- uh.. Gorgeous.” Anna pressed her freckled face uncomfortably close to Elsa’s face, Elsa leaning back a bit in response. Anna’s brows furrowed in deep thought without moving back. Elsa felt herself blush, her embarrassment trickling away as she matched Anna’s searching gaze, eyes flicking across the strangely familiar woman’s features.

 

“Thank yo- wait…” Elsa slid her fingers across Anna’s cheek, cupping and tilting her head up, Anna’s breath catching in response. Elsa held her own breath, her thumb brushing just under Anna’s lower lip. “...Anna..belle?”

 

Anna took a step back, confusion strew across that freckled face as she cautiously regarded Elsa. “What—How..?”

 

“Anna! Where are you? We’re heading back, Ariels passing in and out and Olaf is so shit faced I’m afraid we’ll never get him sober again if we don’t put some water into him soon.”

 

“I’ll be right there Kris!” Anna’s eyes stay fixed on the striking blues of the taller woman in front of her. “Say that name again.” Elsa looked alarmed, backing up rapidly, Anna stumbling to give chase, reaching a hand out. “Wait!”

 

The woman stopped, holding a hand to her chest as she looked over at Anna, Anna leaning against a tree for support.

 

“Please don’t. Just. Don’t.”

 

“I know you!” Shouted after Elsa, her inebriated brain trying to desperately puzzle everything together.

 

“No, you don’t.”

 

“I don’t know how but I _know_ you. Please come back!”

 

“I…”

 

“Anna! Where are you? Let’s _go_. Our rides almost here.”

 

“You should go.”

 

“Not until you tell me how I know you. How you know _me_.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“ _Why_!”

 

“It has to be this way.”

 

“ANNA!”

 

“Shit,” Anna whipped around, snapping back. “I’m _coming_ dammit! Hold on.” But when she turned back around, Elsa was nowhere in sight. Anna cursed again, moving forward only to feel an arm tug her back.

 

“Wrong way; you shouldn’t separate from the group like that. Hey...You alright?” Anna looked up into Kristoff’s eyes, frowning.

 

“I.. don’t know.”

 

“Come on, let’s get you home, you’ll feel better in the morning.”

 

            Anna deflated and nodded, padding after the man and climbing into the van. Anna looked over her shoulder into thick of trees, staring for a long moment before sighing again and sliding the door shut. Ariel giggled on her back, head in Megs lap as Tiana tapped away on her phone, Olaf snoring on her shoulder. Kristoff squeezed into the front seat, giving directions to the driver, looking in the mirror with a frown as Anna’s eyes remained fixed out the window. She bit her lip, eyes flicking every which way, mumbling under her breath.

 

           As the van pulled away Kristoff jolted in his seat, whipping around in his seat and rubbing at his eyes, frowning harder. Everyone remained at they were, Anna’s cheek now resting on her fist as she pouted. For a brief second, though he couldn’t be sure, he could’ve swore someone had been standing inside the tree line. The big man sighed, sinking into the seat, squeezing his eyes shut.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's a little slow getting to our ladies but we are getting there next chapter, I promise.

Zombies. It had finally happened; their parents most anticipated apocalyptic event had actually happened. The moans were deafening. This was really it. All this tech age was for not, people still succumbed to the most primitive flaw and hazard of the human body; disease. Anna scrunched her eyes shut harder, crushing the pillow tightly over the back of her head in a ditch attempt to drown the noise out. It was maddening. Maddening. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt the ground begin to shake under her. Confused and still heavily dazed with sleep, Anna had no time to react before she felt herself being lifted only to end up gracelessly roll onto the hard ground next. Anna threw her hands over her face, hissing at the sun as her vision swam, kicking out at her attacker.

 

“Leave my brain’s alone you undead rotting corpse!”

 

 

“For fucks sake Anna, this house is full of nothing but drunks with poor life choices and if you think to leave me to deal with this all on my own when last night was your idea then you’ve got another thing coming. Now get up already, I’ve been calling your name for a solid ten minutes.”

 

 

Who was that? Not a zombie? The moaning from all around hasn’t ceased but seemed more coherent as Anna slowly sat up, cradling her aching head. “Fuck.”

 

 

 

“Yeah, well, that’s what you get for taking down a dozen and a half shots of whatever that barista kept bringing us.”

 

 

 

Anna squinted up at the dark auburn haired woman, frowning. “Barista?”

 

 

 

Meg tossed her hand on her barely covered hip, smirking. “Did you suffer actual brain damage? I wouldn’t be surprised.”

 

“Brain damage!?”

 

“We celebrated last night you dolt.” She slapped Anna’s knee, grinning at the weak pout Anna shot her way. “Come on, get some coffee in you and sober up. Oh- so you’re finally joining the living too Mer’lady?”

 

 

 

Arial smiled at the nickname, her hair just as wild as Annas. The over sized t-shirt Ariel sported declaring ‘fish are friends not food’, slipped for the third time, exposing her tanned shoulder. The woman swayed as she walked, Meg reaching out for her when Ariel bumped into the coffee table, giggling before plopping down next to Anna. Absently petting the woman’s head as Ariel went to lay back in her lap, Anna forced herself to recall the night’s events. Barista…

 

 

 

“Ohhhhh.. OH. Oh, the Barista.” Anna got a dopey smile, Ariel looking almost asleep again. “…Ahah… She was cute.”

 

 

 

“She was doing her job, getting you suckers to tip a kings sum and buy out half the bar.”

 

 

 

“From the pounding of my head I can say with certainty that it worked.”

 

 

 

“The bill certainly backs it up.” Meg called from across the room as she filled two mugs of coffee, stirring in various ingredients while swaying her hips to a little hummed tune. 

 

 

 

As Meg returned, her humming dwindling off, Ariel smiled brightly again while turning her head to look up at Meg. “Have I ever- Gods, just. Did you guys know how wonderful sleeping without a shirt on is?”

 

Anna’s head whipped down to state wide eyed at the girl in her lap. Ariel continued in a wistful sigh. “It’s been the best feeling ever.” To further prove her statement, Ariel began trying to wiggle out of her shirt, Anna quickly intercepting the woman’s hands and yanking the shirt back down to Meg’s blatant disappointment. “We should free our girls more often! In fact we should be sleeping naked. I’ve never rested so well in my entire life.”

 

 

 

“I never sleep in anything but what the Gods gave me.” Meg responded in solidarity, Anna blushing and running a hand through her own hair.

 

 

 

“Oooookay. You two are nudist. Got it. How did we get to this topic?” Meg handed over the coffee to Anna who thanked her, blowing on the caramel colored contents and smiling into the mug. 

 

 

 

“I can’t believe you even bother with adding coffee at all to your sugar and cream. Some of us aren’t total messes and actually adult correctly.” Anna stuck her tongue out and gave a delighted hum of approval as she took a big swig of her coffee while flipping Meg off. Ariel ignored them completely, her ranting not having ceased for a moment between it all. Anna decided she needed to intervene with this growing train-wreck as Ariel had a tendency to get fixated on the strangest of things. 

 

 

 

“So you’re just gonna start going around naked?” Anna asked, cradling the warm mug between both hands now, barely resisting the urge to bury her face in it. Good in theory, disaster in practice. 

 

 

 

“Well, I would like to go topless.” Ariel craned her neck back to meet Anna’s eyes. “I hate that it’s seen as weird you know? It should be natural!”

 

“You and Meg tan in the nude all the time. Be happy with that.”

 

“Beach rules aren’t street rules Anna.”

 

“Can we get that on a t-shirt?” Meg mused aloud, typing away on her phone as Ariel continued.

 

“Plus think of all the utter chaos and confusion I could cause to the world outside of beaches?”

 

“And what chaos would a topless you cause but a two car pileup and an uncomfortable arrest?” Anna deadpanned, bouncing her legs to Ariel’s annoyance.

 

“No. You’re not seeing my vision.”

 

“There’s a vision with this? Cuz I’ve got boobs and I’ve seen them without clothes. It’s great but still a public no go.”

 

“Anna. Plenty of cultures have no qualm with nudity like the western civilization. Denying your body the sun is a crime in humanity. Just imagine if I got eyes tattooed on my boobs?”

 

 

“What??” Anna coughed, wiping the back of her hand on the dribble on her chin, the contents in her coffee sloshing dangerously. Meg burst out laughing as she watched Anna struggle, the woman going red in the face again at the very serious proclamation from their free-spirited friend.

 

 

 

“Oooh I like her when she’s drunk. Have I ever mentioned that?” Anna shot Meg likely her fifth glare of the morning as she continued to try and win control over her lungs, beating her chest, coughing.

 

 

 

Ariel tapped her own chest, making circles for emphasis. “I’m gonna get my boobs tattooed with eyes!”

 

 

 

Anna tossed her free hand up, her voice a little hoarse. “Why on earth would you?”

 

 

 

Ariel sat up, looking exasperatedly at Anna who made no effort to hide her displeasure. “So I can cause chaos, aren’t you listening?” Anna still stared. Ariel huffed and moved her arms around. “Imagine; I could be talking to someone and before they can make a comment on my ‘no shirt, no bra’ appearance, I can snap my fingers and say ‘Hey! Look at my eyes!’ and watch that inner panic as they try to figure out which I mean.”

 

 

 

“I _really_ like drunk Ariel.” Meg said through more laughter, waving her phone. “We should be taking notes.”

 

 

 

“I feel entirely too sober for this conversation.” Anna rubbed at her temples before taking another, more careful, gulp of coffee.

 

 

 

“It’s a brilliant idea in equality.”

 

 

 

Anna’s teal eyes peeked over her mug. “I think you should get your money refunded cuz you’ve obviously missed the point if that’s what you got out of college.”

 

 

 

“You’re awfully bitter for someone in your field.”

 

 

 

Anna was now the one waving her arms around, setting the coffee to rest between her legs. “At least I come up with a realistic approach that won’t get me arrested!”

 

 

 

Meg added “Or that awkward phone call home from the hospital when your nipples get infected.”

 

 

 

“Who said my nipples would get infected? They’re the pupils. I don’t need to ink those.” Said Ariel.

 

 

 

“…Are there bars open this early around here…” Anna asked, staring at the wall. 

 

 

 

“Oh hush, you love me.”

 

 

 

Deciding the convo had only south to go, Anna looked around the room for a change in subject, her brows furrowing. “Hold up, why am I in the living room anyway? Meg, how on earth did you lift me or my bed? I distinctly remember my wake up call involving unplanned failed flying attempts.”

 

 

 

“Easily. You slept on the couch you dork; they’re super light these days, modern design and all.”

 

 

 

“You flipped a fickin’ couch to get me up?”

 

 

 

“Be thankful it worked. My next plan you wouldn’t have liked.”

 

 

 

“Right. Like the French kiss to the hardwood was ideal.”

 

 

 

“Stop being dramatic, you landed on your ass. Can you both get up now? I have a sinking fear we may have killed Tiana. I don’t believe she’s drunk that much in her life combined.”

 

 

 

“You’re only now just mentioning this; Megara, where is she?” Anna stumbled to her feet looking around the room as Ariel stole her coffee and began sipping at it.

 

 

 

“Oh relax, I just mean she will likely have a wicked hangover when she wakes up.”

 

 

 

Anna sunk onto the couch, clutching at her heart. “Then say that next time, not that you think someone died! It’s seriously too early for any of this shit.”

 

 

 

“Uh, early? It’s three in the afternoon and we were supposed to prep for our first day of work tomorrow. That means shopping and I’ve been super patient with you guys-”

 

 

 

“-Three? Wait, did you say three!?” Anna stood up abruptly once again.

 

 

 

“Y-yes?” Meg took a step back, dodging the flailing woman as she raced around the room.

 

 

 

“Oh fuck!” Anna hopped across the room as she tried tugging on a shoe at the same time.

 

 

 

“Whoa, where are you going in such a rush? A-Anna! I need your help with these drunkards!”

 

 

 

“I’m not drunk, you’re drunk.” Ariel mumbled as she blew bubbles in her stolen coffee mug.

 

 

 

“Shit shit shit shit!” Anna’s hands were working quickly to braid her hair into messy pigtails as she walked in circles, searching with her eyes before pocketing her phone.

 

 

 

Meg held a hand out, Ariel watching the two. “Anna, what’s got you all worked up? Talk to me!”

 

 

 

Anna just grumbled as she pulled on a jacket, “Fucking Kristoff and his stupid liver.” Moving to slip on a belt and fumbling with the buckle.

 

 

 

“I- ..what?”

 

 

 

“Sorry, I’ll help later! I got to go!”

 

 

 

“Go? Wait! Anna, you forgot.. your…keys. Annnd she’s gone.”

 

 

 

Ariel squeaked, her eyes huge and face drenched, the coffee having gone everywhere from one particularly enthusiastic blow. Meg groaned, kneeling down and dabbing at Ariel’s face as Kristoff stumbled into the room, Olaf snoring away attached to his leg. Meg gave a little wave to which Kristoff gave a grunt, grabbing some coffee and yawning before slipping back into his room. Meg aided Ariel on her path to the main bathroom, helping her to start a shower. As Ariel sang a thank you, Meg turned to the giant mirror, touching up her lipstick. Tiana appeared in the doorway, Meg wincing at the woman’s reflected face.

 

 

 

“As bad as it feels?”

 

 

 

“Babe, you couldn’t look bad if you tried. But yeah, you’re looking a little less than stellar- nothing a little morning foreplay won’t fix.”

 

 

 

“Ugh, how are you so… _you_ after all that drinking Meg?”

 

 

 

“Men are easy to coerce and swindle when they’ve had a few too many drinks. As you know, my father used me to help him negotiate deals- many called him the devil himself.”

 

 

 

“Right.. I forget about that part of your life sometimes.”

 

 

 

“I try not to let the world know. So, breakfast? I’ve been craving your crepes all day and you owe me for changing your clothes last night.”

 

 

 

“You—What? I know for a fact I wasn’t wearing- how much did you see?”

 

 

 

“Nothing I haven’t seen before.”

 

 

 

Tiana let out a big sigh, both women sharing a look and turning to the shower, steam rolling out from the curtain, as Ariel began singing an old tale about some lonely Danish fisherman’s wife.

 

“I’m impressed by the way, you kept up with the best of them and yet you’re less of a mess than someone would expect.” Meg held the door open for Tiana to pass, laughing as Tiana bopped her on the nose with a promise to get her back next time.

 

“Not my first rodeo; a full night of drinking has nothing on the hours I’ve pulled at our local café back home on top of my other temp jobs.”As the ladies made their way to the kitchen, Tiana grew excite, rolling up her sleeves and hooking up her Bluetooth. “Now stand back and watch true magic happen.”

 

 

 

xXx

 

 

 

            The first thing that struck her as odd was the décor but the second? The second and probably the most alarming thing was her uncle’s unique… _style_. She covered her mouth to stifle a laugh as Hans strutted around the giant house, using his leopard printed, sleek cane to point out the changes and upgrades he’s had done since her last visit there. Hans, for as long as she could remember, had always typically been the one to visit them so there really was plenty to be seen. The sheer relief that he wasn’t at all put off by her being late made her wonder if Hans really was this laid back or if he was so use to being in the role of ‘fashionably late’ that he considered it normal behavior. She decided she didn’t want to ask. 

 

After their lengthy tour and some friendly chatter, Anna blanched at his suggestion of them grabbing dinner and having her first drink in town. She regretted informing him she had already popped that particular cherry last night, and well enough for a lifetime, with her friends. Hans waved her off, informing her she had yet to have her first drink with him and he insisted, promising to pay for whatever she wanted from the menu.

 

“Will it be any good?”  
  
“My dear girl, it will be the very best this city can offer or I’ll eat my hat.”

 

Free food was never a bad time, that and Anna had to admit, though her lavish uncle could be a bit much, she had always enjoyed his stories. Plus she kind of owed him for being so late. The ride to the towering building was filled with amicable chatter. In fact, Hans was such a smooth talker, Anna had began to open up to him halfway through the night. His own tongue was loosened throughout the night, especially after a drink, though she was careful to only have one herself this time. That tiny bit of apprehension and homesickness she harbored the moment she accepted she was leaving her parents and returning to this city after all this time had nearly ebbed away by Han’s sixth drink. By his seventh, it all went to shit, and not at all in the way she could have ever predicted.

 

One harmless comment, one that only children often make, had turned the world on its head. One, tiny, tiny, wistful comment about how she wished she had a sister had changed absolutely everything. Hans drunkenly giggled.

 

“You have one.”

 

He had said it twice now. In fact, Hans said a lot of other things that Anna ignored, desperately trying to get him to explain what he had meant by that sister comment.

 

“What did you mean by me having a sister?”

 

She just couldn’t let that one comment go. 

 

 

 

“I—”

 

                                                                     

 

“And don’t lie to me Hans!”

 

 

 

“…I suppose… you’re old enough to know. I never did agree with Adgar and Idunn’s decision but my hands were tied.”

 

 

 

“So I really have a sister?”

 

 

 

“Not quite.” Hans folded his partially gloved hands, resting his chin upon them as Anna looked at him confused. “You had an android. Never seen anything like it; really makes you believe those machines are alive, you know?”

 

 

 

“Hans, what are you talking about? We’ve always been strictly against the unlawful workforce of Androids as it was denying them humanity. My parents would have never _bought_ someone.”

 

“Your parents didn’t. I did.”  
  
“ _What_.”Anna had slammed her hands on the table.

 

“It was with good intent. She was very happy.”

 

“Who, my mother?”

 

“No. Eliza, who else? I have photos and videos of you two when you were small. You adored each other.”

 

 

 

“You’re lying. I. …I would remember something like that. Why would my parents hide something like that?”

 

 

Hans took another long drink from the strangely shaped glass, waving over a server and asking for another. Anna stared him down unblinking.

 

“This matter isn’t best discussed here.”

 

“Then let’s go. Right now.”

 

“Don’t be in such a rush! My word, youth these days. Allow me to finish my drink.”

 

“You’ve had plenty!”

 

“You sound like your mother.” Hans muttered into his glass, crying out as Anna kicked his shin under the table. “After this, I promise, I’ll tell you everything once we are home.”

 

Anna grumbled, folding her arms and slinking back in her seat, fancy restaurant and manners be damned.

 

xXx

 

After several failed attempts and a solemn promise to never drink again, Anna managed to get her and her uncle back to his home. The moment the door closed, Anna worked to sober him up, determined not to leave until she was given a proper answer. She wasn’t surprised to find the pills she had been looking for but she was disappointed at the sheer number of them. Had he always had such a drinking problem? She sighed, pulling two out and returning to Hans who swallowed them dry. Anna paced, eyes going back to her uncle occasionally, trying to gauge how far gone he still was as he giggled and hiccupped. They worked painfully slow, those wonder pills, but Hans soon enough began holding their idle conversation far better than he had been at the restaurant.

 

 

 

“They, that being your parents not me, were afraid for Eliza; afraid for all of you. Eliza, as it turned out, showed clear signs of being a deviant. Signs we hadn’t even known existed up until shortly after your fourth birthday.” Hans, as promised, started to spill everything, leaning forward in his seat. “They tried to keep her despite it all but two years after the first wave of Deviants came to be, they made a choice they thought best for everyone.” Anna stopped her pacing, looking over at her Uncle.

 

“And you just… you went along with it? Just like that?” Anna’s face said it all and Hans winced, waving his hand across from him to the opposing chair. 

 

 

 

“Anna… sit down. Let me… Let me tell you from the very beginning. Eliza’s beginning.”

 

 

 

For a solid hour Anna remained silent as Hans recalled her father’s bachelor party, Hans making mention of them keeping Eliza with hopes to help with the home and soon Anna herself. She was in awe with the tale, her eyes unblinking as she watched a video of toddler her playing in shaving cream with Elsa, Hans cooing in the background before slipping out.

 

“That’s a favorite of mine you know; neither of you knew I took it.”

 

“Creeper.” Anna half jested, her eyes not once leaving the screen as she scrolled through countless photos. Pictures of a dirty and proud Anna with Elsa laughing next to her, their garden half turned into a mini animal resort. Anna’s chubby little fingers sticking flowers into the short black hair of Eliza as Eliza wove a crown with her own. A birthday, Eliza looking surprised with cake smashed all over her face, Anna’s face plastered with a huge smile, fingers coated in evidence of her crime. Damning of it all was the clear photos of her parents sprinkled throughout them all. Anna closed her eyes and willed herself to remember it, any of it, but it felt like it had been so long ago she could only conjure vague images. 

 

“What…” Anna set the tablet down, facing Hans. “What happened to her? In the end I mean.”

 

 

 

“Are you asking me if she was destroyed?”

 

 

 

Anna let out a breath, whispering “Yes.” as she waited for his answer, fidgeting with her fingers. 

 

 

 

“She’s… well, she’s alive.”

 

 

 

Anna stood up, getting right into Hans face. “Where? Take me to her right now!”

 

 

 

Hans pushed her back, his manicured eyebrows flying into his gelled hairline. “Whoa whoa, I can’t do any of that! I promised Adgar that I would never- and your mother- mph, your _mother_ …”

 

 

Anna shoved his hand off her shoulder, glaring at him. “To hell with that! How could you all just pretend like she never existed? And for so long! Is this why you stopped visiting us so much? Is this why everyone seems a little tense when you come visit?”

 

Hans pulled out his handkerchief, folding and refolding it into various shapes. “That’s… a small part.”

 

 

“What else is there!”

 

 

“Anna, sit back down, you’re not going to like this.”

 

 

“I already don’t like this! I’ve dedicated the better part of my adult life thus far for the equality of all living beings, am starting work at the most radically acclaimed Atlantis Enterprise as someone meant to make waves with my articles alone, and I’m only now just— _fuck,_ Hans! Fuck! I’m so mad I can barely see straight, do you understand? Can you even comprehend?”

 

“Your parents have been sweethearts since highschool. But it may come as no surprise that they’ve broken up a few times before they got married.”

 

Anna slowly sunk back into the uncomfortable chair, furrowing her brows, the blatant switch stunning her. “What…does that have to do with _anything_ Hans? Did you hear a damned word I had just said? You think I want to talk about my _parents_ right now!”

 

“There was a time where,” Hans dropped the handkerchief and scrubbed at his face. “Gods I’m sorry. Nothing of tonight is happening like I imagined. Anna, maybe you should just go. This- this wasn’t the right way to bring any of this up.”

 

Anna took a long, deep steadying breath, flexing the fingers she had been digging into her knees as she leveled her gaze back to her uncle. “What are you trying to say? Don’t mistake me, this conversation isn’t over, but I was…rude. Kinda—totally warranted actually, I’m still mad. But fine, what have you been trying to share? Do my parents secretly sell Androids?”

 

“Heavens no, nothing of the sort. However, stepping away from the android topic…”

 

“Temporarily.”

 

“Temporarily! Your mother and I..” He gave her a look, moving his hands together in a crushing motion. 

 

“Let me guess, slept together?” Honestly it was too obvious, why else would there be that underlining tension between them all? Well that and a secret deviant android from her childhood, apparently. 

 

“Made you.”

 

“….Huh?”

 

“We came clean to Adgar but truth be told Idunn and I had moved on. Agar became a dear friend of mine in our last couple years of college and I felt awful. Just awful. Me and your mother remain good friends to this day. But, you see, the married life was never in the cards for me, nor was being a father. Eliza was one of my attempts to fix my fuck up.”

 

 Anna held a hand out to pause his ramblings. “Are you telling me, one, you’re my fucking father, two, you got an android to be helpful for a family you decided wasn’t for you, and three, to top it all off, ended up agreeing, out of some form of twisted guilt, to harbor this deviant for the sake of our families safety as a favor?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Hans!” Anna’s face was incredulous, Hans holding his hands up in defense.

 

“Look, life isn’t simple, like it or not. There was no reason to tell you, does it really change anything now that you know?”

 

“I’ve got so much to unpack here but I’m livid, do you understand? At all of you!”

 

“As you keep saying at an unreasonably loud volume. I feel as if you’ve expedited my enjoyable buzz straight to the nasty morning after hangover.”

 

“I don’t care; and for the record, you passed the _buzzed_ phase at drink three. Enough of this stalling. Take me to Eliza, right now. I’ve literally spent six years of my adult life specifically in the hopes of liberating the misunderstanding of humans and androids and you all thought to not even mention this once to me? That’s unlawful imprisonment and you will release her.”

 

“No can do. She’d be destroyed once discovered by the wrong people, and believe me, there’s a lot of those, and you’d just end up with a hefty sentence with no bail. A fine father I’d be.” He muttered the last bit as he rested his cheek on a fist, staring down at the tablet in his lap. 

 

“After everything you will just leave her locked away and think I won’t try to find her? Really; do any of you know me at all? I am not afraid of the consequences. Laws are meant to be broken when they no longer suit the needs of the people- and this is one of them!”

 

“I-! Of course not, I wait, I mean, you’re my… Well, I know what kind of woman you are Anna. The kind of person you’ve always been.”

 

“Then answer me.”

 

“Out of the question.” Anna looked so taken aback she was nearly crestfallen. Hans had never denied her anything. He had always caved; he often was the very one who helped her with mischief to begin with. Now that it counted, of all times, now he chose to follow the rules? Just like that? Hans let out a heavy breath, flicking his finger across the screen in his lap lazily. 

 

“But.” Anna immediately perked up, hating herself for it. “If one were, to say, break in and some stuff went missing, well.. then that sort of thing just happens sometimes. Doesn’t it?”

 

 

Heart thumping hard in her chest, Anna swallowed, tightening her fist to control the light shaking. Hans stood and stretched, laying the tablet onto the leather chair he had been reclining in. He passed a glance Anna’s way, nodding and then shuffling his way out of the room.

 

“I certainly couldn’t stop someone from curiously looking at my financial records that, in my drunken state, I left for the world to see. I mean, as I’ve said, these things happen. It can’t be helped.”

 

He shot her his dazzling smile before shutting the sleek white door, leaving Anna alone. She grabbed her wrist, trying to take deep breaths and steady her arms. Why was she shaking so much? The glowing glare from the tablet only mere feet away taunted her, whispering promises of answers. The ramifications of being caught harboring a deviant were huge. How her family kept all of this a secret for so long, especially from the authorities? It shouldn’t have, but it gave her confidence. She mused bitterly about the irony of it as she strode to scoop up the device. Anna grimaced at all the orders for Tracis, her eyebrows shooting into her hairline as she noted some, just some, were men. Her eyes jumped to the door Hans left through but it remained shut. She decided she’d file that away for another day. Hans- no, shit, her Father, was a closet bisexual? Did anyone know? Anna refocused her attentions to the tablet, muttering under her breath as she scrolled. 

 

“Traci, Traci, porn, Traci, wine, Traci, porn- POR- oh god. Why. Wait really- no. Stop. Focus.” Not like she didn’t expect some porn but learning her suddenly not an uncle but now father was into That was more than enough for her emotions today. Anna quietly whispered her thanks when she finally came across a storage payment. She whipped out her phone and scribbled in the name and storage unit number. Just as she was setting the tablet down, Anna quickly picked it back up, opening up a doodle app and writing a short message. Straightening her shoulders she marched for the front door, quickly slipping on her coat and heading out into the late night cities hustle and bustle. 

 

Hans quietly opened the door, sipping on a blended juice as he went to lock his door. He adjusted his pinstriped robe as he turned back, a slow smile growing across his face as he stared at the tablet. There, in neon colors, was the message ‘Thanks, and also? Your porn sucks. Get some taste.’ He full out laughed at the hastily drawn photo of a judgy looking cartoon of Anna’s face. He saved the note and powered off the device, striding into him room, whistling to himself.  

**Author's Note:**

> ** possible spoilers ** for Detroit: Become Human 
> 
> This fic is obviously inspired from the game but has its own thing. I’m partially going from this world and the games entire premise of Deviants. For those unknowing of the game, Deviants are essentially what are classified as defective Androids. Purely for the purpose of them developing human emotions and the ability to disobey orders. That’s my sum of that. Deviants are considered a serious threat and are destroyed pretty much on sight. You choices determine the endgame results of everything but yeah. Hope that gives you an idea of this story. Despite that though, I don’t intend for this to be really angsty or anything. But it may get that way at a few parts. Bear with me. My wife demands happy endings and I kinda dig 'em myself.


End file.
